La Saint Valentin de Stiles et Derek - 2e année
by Math'L
Summary: OS. L'année dernière, Stiles et Derek l'avaient promis : ils ne fêteraient pas la Saint-Valentin. Ils avaient échoué. Alors cette année, ils avaient pris le taureau par les cornes. Même que Stiles avait acheté un cadeau. Et ils avaient été niais. Ils étaient bêtement amoureux.


**Disclaimer :**** Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. ****Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. (*)**

**Note :**** Bonsoiiiiiiir ! Le groupe Sterek Pack a lancé un défi, j'y réponds ! (**) Et puis, j'avais promis une histoire heureuse pour éviter de me faire trucider lors de la publication de « You already know how this will end » (**_**coucou **__**TenshinNeko**__**!**_**)**

**Alors, voici la Saint-Valentin de Stiles et Derek ! C'est une sorte de suite à celle de l'année dernière ! Et promis, personne ne meurt (même si, croy****ez-****moi, j'ai hésité très fort !)**

**Merci à la merveilleuse ****PiccolinaSandra**** pour sa correction !**

**Enjoy !**

**oOo**

L'année dernière, ils avaient fait le contraire ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

Ils ne voulaient pas fêter la Saint-Valentin ? Ils s'étaient offerts des cadeaux.

Ils voulaient rester tranquillement chez eux ? Ils avaient fini au restaurant entourés d'autres couples.

Ils ne voulaient pas être niais ? Ils l'avaient été … comme chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Cette année, Stiles avait proposé de faire comme l'année précédente, « rien de spécial » donc. Mais Derek avait fait remarquer que ça allait finir exactement de la même manière : eux deux dans un restaurant. Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour une soirée en amoureux, à leur appartement. Leur manière à eux de fêter leur récent emménagement.

A propos des cadeaux, si Stiles avait bien tenté un « on s'offre rien », n'étant vraiment pas bon pour trouver de beaux présents et terriblement fatigué à l'idée de ne serait-ce qu'essayer, Derek fit remarquer – encore – qu'ils finiraient quand même par acheter quelque chose.

Bordel, Stiles détestait quand le loup avait raison. Mais il détestait encore plus courir partout pour trouver un cadeau qui ne sera pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il recevra. (Chaque fois, c'était la même chose : noël, anniversaire. Il trouvait une bonne idée et Derek trouvait le moyen de le surprendre avec quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ça rendait Stiles _grr_.) En plus, les magasins en période de Saint-Valentin étaient une horreur. Autant à Noël, les fabricants sortaient leurs plus belles idées, autant, pour le 14 février, ils ne faisaient qu'exposer des produits bas-de-gamme en mettant juste un sticker de cœur dessus. Et qu'il soit damné s'il offrait un truc avec une inscription niaise rose. Quoique, rien que pour la tête de Derek, ça pourrait être drôle !

Finalement, les deux hommes étaient arrivés à un consensus : ils allaient s'offrir un cadeau mais quelque chose de pas cher et de rigolo. Derek avait étrangement proposé de s'offrir de la nourriture dont le nom commencerait pas C mais Stiles s'était offusqué que c'était clair qu'il avait déjà une idée en tête et que ce ne serait pas juste.

Stiles avait une très bonne idée, quelque chose qui leur donnerait du plaisir à tous les 2. (Il avait ensuite tapé Erica qui avait répondu, quand il avait dit ça, que c'est vrai qu'un dildo prostatique était clairement un bon choix. Comme s'il avait attendu 2 ans de relation pour lui offrir ça !).

Non, il allait lui offrir un pistolet _Nerf_. Enfin, il allait en acheter 2. Et bien sûr le canarder. Avant, il devrait juste enlever les trucs un peu fragiles de leur appartement. Et tout ce qui pourrait être un obstacle à ce qui deviendrait forcément un combat. _Merde, il y avait clairement un risque qu'ils détruisent leur chez-eux. _**Tant pis !**

oOo

La journée avait été longue. En fait, la semaine avait été longue. Hasard du calendrier, ils n'avaient pas passé une seule soirée calme de la semaine, enchaînant anniversaire et célébrations diverses. Autant dire qu'ils étaient crevés. Et que si, vraiment, ils étaient honnêtes, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de passer deux heures à cuisiner des sushis qu'ils auraient pu commander (même s'ils auraient été moins bons !), à regarder un film lovés l'un contre l'autre tout en se pinçant pour éviter de s'endormir et faire l'amour. Derek comme Stiles avait du mal avec les injonctions de fêtes, c'était vrai pour les anniversaires qu'il fallait absolument souhaiter en grande pompe, les nouvel an (la bête noire de Stiles !) et les fêtes nationales.

Mais, passer une soirée à deux ? C'était toujours un plaisir. Car finalement, n'était-ce pas tout l'intérêt de cette journée ? Est-ce que toutes les soirées à deux n'étaient finalement pas des Saint-Valentin ? 

Ils rentrèrent tôt. Ils ressortirent aussi sec pour aller faire des courses. Ils achetèrent tout ce qu'il faut pour des sushis. Et des riz-au-lait. Et de l'alcool. Et des chips. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Et ce n'était même pas grave.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau à la maison. Chez-eux. C'était beau comme mot. Stiles négocia une douche pendant que Derek commençait à cuisiner le riz.

L'eau chaude détendit les muscles de Stiles et le revigora. Il se sécha, attrapa une chemise à carreaux et un jean et rejoignit son loup. Le riz était en train de cuire. Derek s'esquiva pour filer dans la salle de bain pendant que Stiles coupait les légumes. Le temps qu'il finisse, Derek leur servit chacun un verre et ils trinquèrent en souriant. Ils badinèrent, souriant, jouant, se câlinant. Ils se disputèrent sur le film à voir, se mirent des mains aux fesses et grignotèrent des chips. Ils roulèrent les sushis. Les mirent au frais. Préparèrent le canapé pour qu'il puisse accueillir correctement leur soirée. La table basse pour pouvoir saisir les sushis, la couette à portée de main, les verres, les serviettes, la bouteille. Derek coupa les sushis pendant que Stiles apportait les dernières touches dans le salon. Ils se lovèrent dans le canapé. Stiles cassa les pieds de Derek pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Derek accepta de les ouvrir immédiatement, ce qui était hautement étonnant. Il semblait fier de lui. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. (Enfin si, ça annonçait un super cadeau à Stiles. Ça annonçait aussi qu'il allait encore perdre la bataille des cadeaux !). Ils se mirent d'accord pour ouvrir le paquet en même temps.

Dans leurs mains, deux paires de _Nerf_ se regardaient en chien de faïence pendant que Stiles éclatait de rire face à ce hasard. Les sushis furent oubliés (après avoir été mis à l'abri) pendant quelques dizaines de minutes pour faire place à une guerre sanglante dont Stiles sortit grand perdant. (Même s'il continuait à arguer que le coincer contre un mur pour tirer à bout-portant était clairement injuste).

Ils s'embrassèrent. Mangèrent. Regardèrent le film. Se câlinèrent. Firent l'amour.

Dans le silence de la nuit, Derek avoua : il avait trouvé le cadeau de Stiles, stupidement caché sous le lit et il avait décidé de le compléter parce qu'il avait adoré l'idée. Pour se venger, Stiles lui balança un coup d'oreiller que Derek encaissa avec fair-play. Avant d'accepter d'être transformé en oreiller par ce même Stiles.

Le lendemain, le tableau à craie qui attendait encore un message philosophique fût compléter par des règles de jeu strictes et un tableau de scores.

Derek menait.

Mais Stiles pouvait le laisser gagner si ça signifiait que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

**oOo**

**Voilà, vous êtes tout.e.s inconscient.e.s à cause de la dose de sucre contenue par cette histoire ! Promis, pour prendre soin de vous, j'écrirais un truc super triste !**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour ne pas m'insulter pour une fois !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, prenez soin de vous !**

**Sterekement vôtre,**

**Math'**

**(*) au cas où quelqu'un de ma connaissance, partageant mon logement et ma Saint-Valentin passerait par là**

**(**) je me suis aperçue, après avoir écrit l'histoire, qu'il y avait un thème ! « Hiérarchie ». Oups ^^'**


End file.
